


康复日

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 战损了！！！！！！注意避雷！！！！烟给库赞来了次手活
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 8





	康复日

青雉x斯摩格  
=====

库赞从前台借了一把刀来削水果。

医生要求他伸出小臂时斯摩格一直听到身边传来沙沙声，好像又被库赞削下来极薄的一小片，黏在刀面上。医生戴厚底眼镜，浅棕色虹膜被镜片放大成一块琥珀石，按压斯摩格手臂毫不留情，对方已经从前面几个病房一一检查过来，对新入院的病号还保有最基础的耐心。在他拇指下，斯摩格皮肤陷下去一个小窝，几秒后才弹回原样。

“试着握拳。”医生说。

斯摩格对着中将递过来的水果摇头，库赞好像没想到自己会被拒绝，颇有些诧异地把刀子咬进嘴里。“果然是因为海楼石吗？”库赞说，这之后干脆放弃切片直接开始啃那只果肉有螺旋纹路的像苹果一样的玩意，“……他们说你前天就进来了。”

斯摩格在假想中握紧拳头，而视线里他的右手只稍微动了动，留出手指宽的缝隙。“还有发麻的感觉吗？”医生叹了口气，包住海兵的手指将之推在一起，再展开，斯摩格仍然毫无回应。

“和早晨一样，医生。”他说。

他今次还没敢问出什么时候可以出院。库赞坐在另一张床单平整的床上，等待医生检查他的腿骨时默不作声地吃完了手中的水果，又拿起另一个。固定用石膏包裹住斯摩格膝盖，只露出一半的脚趾，颜色倒是十分相近，他可能想坐起来指给医生看哪儿疼，但很快作罢，左腿折着靠在床边的栏杆上。

“你向部队递交停职申请了吗？”最终，医生问道，“——光是骨头长好至少要两个月，惯用手呢？是右手吗？”

“平时习惯用右手。”

“真不走运，如果是剑客也许会留下后遗症呢，”对方说，“不过自然系的恢复力会更强一点，但愿如此吧。”

斯摩格偏过头问他：“必须要停职吗？”质疑成分较少，语气微弱到更像在怀疑自己。库赞此时终于开口说啊，我是这家伙的上司，停职申请暂时不用您费心，医生便绕到床的另一头去找库赞，将病历和神经内服药都摆到他们之间的柜子上。

白发海兵缓慢的将头转向这一侧，盯着医生背后书写的仁德两个字。

住院部禁止来探望的人带私人物品进来，但就库赞拿出来的东西来看，将官显然不在医院的管辖范围内。室内严禁烟酒，要让血气方刚的海兵们在病房里老实静养除了本身的病痛之外他们还严格管控是否有人将朗姆偷渡进来——现在早已不是靠酒精来镇痛的年代，没有医护还相信这套。库赞等医生的脚步声微弱到被他们的呼吸掩盖，这才变戏法似的从口袋里摸出来一根雪茄，火柴另赠。

“我明天还会过来，”库赞说，忽略掉斯摩格张嘴反驳的一句不用来看我，“——喂，老实点。”

“我以为你要，”斯摩格说，“……再晚两周才回来。”

“我也没想到西海这么顺利啊，”中将摇头，分辨了一会哪边才是雪茄的首尾，“想要这个吗？”

他和男人僵持了一会才选择爬起来，手臂撑着，想支起上半身。医嘱严令禁止斯摩格在治疗期间使用能力，有那么一小会他觉得也不过如此，只是要以他的人类躯体度过一段时间而已，但才两天时间斯摩格已经受够了现状：他的小臂，手指和骨头都脱离他掌控之下。原来石膏也可以这样恼人。

“呃哦，不对，不用张嘴，”库赞收回手，拒绝让斯摩格含住那根雪茄，“用右手来接。”

他悬在空中等斯摩格伸手过来，对方犹豫了一小会，右臂伸出来时果然抖得厉害。斯摩格手指蜷缩在一起，只能张开极小的幅度，但似乎还是能拿住那根雪茄的。海兵努力前倾身体，大部分重心都压在左手上，手腕颤抖，正如医生告诉他的神经损伤症状，之后库赞手里轻了一秒，他看着雪茄以慢动作从斯摩格右手间滑落下来，将被褥砸出一个小坑。

趁斯摩格皱眉时库赞迅速把烟叶捡了起来。“没关系，”他说，“何况这里也不能吸烟呢。”白发年轻人咕哝一声是啊，小心翼翼地向后挪动直到靠在了枕头上。

“你明天真的要来吗？”斯摩格问。

“我也没有别的事情可做。”库赞说，显然已经将这次任务的回执报告划归到不需要做的列表里。斯摩格低下头，似乎想扯松石膏外圈的绷带，几次失败的抓握之后又觉得有些尴尬。“——回去吧，”他说，“这里更没什么事可做。”

“前台那位紫色头发的姐姐告诉我说你要换病房，”库赞开始转那把水果刀，“什么时候？”

“我不知道，”斯摩格说，“回去吧，库赞，我没有事。”

好像库赞拖延这么久只是要确认这个事实似的。中将郑重其事地拍拍他的肩才站起来，抚摸斯摩格头发，水果酸甜的味道停留在库赞手腕上——其实他猜测对方是刚下船不久，更浓重的海水和盐的气味没被消毒水盖过去，不知道库赞是从哪知道他受伤住院的消息的。

“不要乱动。”临走前库赞说。

实际上第二天没人来病房，护士来给斯摩格换了两瓶消炎药，针头缓慢刺进他左手血管里。他被安排进来时因为麻药效力没过，看东西还有重影，晕乎乎的以为自己的床位就在窗户边上，那样好歹能看见一群喜欢聚集在楼下的海鸥。今天来的就是库赞提起的那位浅紫色头发的护士，看着像一簇鸢尾，调整好针头之后便熟练地将导管缠在自己手臂上。

“无聊的话我可以给你拿一本书，”对方好心说道，“或者有其他想要的东西吗？”

即使知道肯定会被拒绝斯摩格依然问：“我能抽烟吗？”

护士笑着盯着他摇头，将桌板放下，杯子里的吸管跟着转动一圈。一枚深蓝色小球也被放在了桌上。“幼儿电话虫在墙上，你能够到它吗？”她说，在得到斯摩格的点头之后才继续讲下去，“医生叫你试着抓住这个，但不要勉强——也一定不要变成烟。”

“谢谢。”

对方再次询问一遍没有其他要求了吗？斯摩格仰头时正好看见有气泡冒出来，动静轻微到连他都没能听见。这间病房目前只住进他一个人，对面的床铺被浅绿色横帘遮挡住，阳光在走道中央留出来一小道光带。“你应该换到那边去，”护士走到窗边去拉窗帘，“晒晒太阳，对骨头有好处。”

库赞再来的时候斯摩格已经被换到楼上的单人间，种有两盆吊兰，和现在的斯摩格一样叶子焉黄。中将被人领到门口正好是午餐时间，斯摩格仍然被困在床上，左手以奇怪的姿势捏着勺子，鱼肉和玉米粒被送进嘴里之前抖落了一大半回盘子里。看起来怪可怜的，斯摩格用目光欢迎了库赞进来，继续用毫不熟练的左手来挖玉米吃。

“真对不起，”库赞说，“还是被工作给缠住了。”

副官寸步不离办公室，搞得好像库赞真的需要人看着才会完成他手头上的工作——他便借此机会去调阅了斯摩格出航舰队的任务报告，因为对自然系来说，受这样重的伤实在蹊跷。斯摩格在报告中变成马林代码04921，于追捕能力者海盗时为保护同样身为能力者的人质遭海楼石铐住，目标建筑已在炮击中倒塌；附录一，发现04921时已经被建筑物所掩埋，随行军医鉴定为胫骨开放性骨折；附录二，人质为未成年女性，受到轻伤，目前海军已实施收治。

库赞搬了把椅子到床边但选择坐在了斯摩格右腿边上，让病床嘎吱一声响了起来。海兵无所谓的摇头。“所以你就躲来这里了吗？”斯摩格说，这几秒的空档里勺子又轻了一半。

“我提交了停职申请。”库赞说。

深棕色皮肤的手停在石膏上几寸，似乎这样就想抚摸斯摩格的腿骨，在他出声惊讶之前中将又抬起头，下撇眉毛：但他们肯定不会给我通过。库赞听到对方这才松了口气，将塑料勺子戳到盘子里反复几次，直到玉米被分成几个小堆。斯摩格叼着吸管喝水，又咬了一会，就这一会石膏上的绷带已经被库赞解开了一部分。

“这是干什么用的？”

男人指着被褥间那枚蓝色的小球，斯摩格已经忘了这玩意的存在——它好像一直都在床上来着，但他也没法确认。库赞伸手把球拿过来捏进手里，那么小的一颗，他很顺利的用手指把它夹住，抛起来，那双红色眼睛就随着它一起动。

“医生说……”

“哎，我想起来了，”库赞说，“手怎么样？”

斯摩格有些恼怒的补充完剩下的话：医生说叫他用这个来复健。但那是很久以后的环节了。库赞看见矫正器贴合着斯摩格手心，露出来一点蓝色，手腕和小臂上也绑有两块。他短暂的将手臂展示出来，放在桌面上，在男人想碰他之前动作很大的颤抖一下。

“会很疼吗？”库赞立刻停下来。

“……现在很奇怪，”斯摩格摇头，库赞的手指便落在他蜷缩起来的食指上，从外面包裹住他，“我现在感觉不到你。”

从温度，压力，触觉，他都感受不到库赞的手正和自己的碰在一起，即便那只宽大的手掌确实按住了他。库赞勾住斯摩格的两根手指将之伸直展开，十分容易，像揉按一只幼犬的脚爪。他随自己想法掰弄着将对方手指，斯摩格有意想收回手，蹙起眉毛，努力了好一阵子。

“医生现在准许你下楼吗？”库赞说。

墙边倚放着一根拐杖，病人终于从库赞手里挣脱出来，动作别扭地缩回到被子下面。“还不能，”斯摩格说，“晚上的时候腿还是很痛，我以为我们不会那么疼的。”

“这可是你的骨头，”中将说，“重新长好当然很疼。”

他挽起袖口露出自己的右臂展示给斯摩格看，腕骨突出，好像只覆有薄薄一层皮肤。对方说来敲一下试试，斯摩格不快地用左手在男人小臂上揍了一拳像揍在铁板上，直想翻白眼。“难道你就没有骨折过吗？”斯摩格说。

“当然有过，”库赞似乎被他那一拳揍疼了，捂住手臂，“——多喝些牛奶就好了。”

医生从根本上否定了这一完全违背人体生长规律的偏方，说那是小概率事件，叫斯摩格一个月内都不要想着下床走动，他可是盯着的。海军医院也是管理森严，纵然如此库赞依然能将违禁品偷渡进来，在枕头下面给斯摩格放了两根安慰用的香烟，被陶艺指南压着。他还带来了一整册的阿拉巴斯坦史集，当期很火爆的鱼类菜谱，最新的世界经济报以及三本北海连环画册。

斯摩格坐在床边与库赞对视。“你从哪弄来的这些东西，”他严肃的问道，右手被悬吊在空中，手腕下垂，“杰尔玛？那又是什么？”

“娜蒂姐从儿科病房拿来的，”库赞说，“还有后续呢，你想看吗？”

医生正在揉按斯摩格右臂，听到时没忍住笑出了声。“库赞先生真有趣。”他评价道，随后询问斯摩格肢端是否有了感觉——后者没料到库赞已经和那位鸢尾似的护士熟络到这地步，毕竟这两周他和对方的交流仅限于“谢谢”，“麻烦你了”，以及“库赞先生有留什么东西吗”。连报纸都是每天早晨随早餐一起送来的，斯摩格连书都没要。

“德雷克好像提过这个，”海兵说，“你可以还回去了。”

幼儿电话虫突然在医生制服内袋里叫了起来，声音闷闷的嘟噜噜了半晌。“又有船回来了，”接起前医生朝中将摊手，解释道，“好像是从那条航路回来，进来了一批人呢。”库赞便接替对方站到斯摩格面前，想了想，又拖了把椅子过来。

库赞学着康复医生那样按摩斯摩格的手，轻按他小臂，揉捏手指，用外力使斯摩格能张开五指。长时间的卧床让年轻人掉了不少肌肉，当库赞托住斯摩格手腕时能感受到对方仍在颤抖，不受控制的痉挛——手心是很柔软的，他们本身就难以留茧，荒废之后斯摩格的右手就从日常中被剔除了出去。

他让他们指根相抵，被斯摩格紧紧夹着，可以抚摸到手背凸起来的那几根筋腱。库赞抓住他时用另一根拇指按住斯摩格掌心，用力向上推压，血液很顺利的流向指端呈现出淡红色，被库赞按过的地方依然苍白，出现一道并不明显的白痕。所以还是神经上的毛病。

医生在几米远之外交代用药事项，完全被库赞挡住了。斯摩格将自己左腿压在下面，难得体会到了一点正常的压力的感觉，而男人按压他指骨的动作标准切缓慢，有故意为之的嫌疑，仿佛隔着一层皮革或者厚纺布隐约有体温传递过来。

“你的手很热吗？”斯摩格突然说。

库赞抬起头有些诧异。“没有，”他说，墨镜滑下来一些露出一点深蓝色，“应该是你错觉。”

库赞又停顿了一下：“倒是你比较热吧。”

斯摩格用左手蹭了蹭自己脸颊，温度似乎也是正常的，库赞暂时松开了他。“真可爱啊，”中将说，“你的手。”

“……不要随便说男人的手很可爱。”

咔哒一声电话虫被挂断了，医生走近来越过库赞的肩看他们还握在一起的手。“恢复得好的话，再过几天你就能用右手了，”医生说，指着斯摩格微微颤抖着的食指指节，“可以试着写一写你的名字，之类的。”

库赞趁对方转身更新病历时压低声音对斯摩格说：我都没注意你要小这么多呢，斯摩格。迟钝的感官让他没及时发现库赞将他们掌根相贴，斯摩格指腹只能够到男人指节，被压着倒下去，后倾至一个本该让他感到疼痛的角度。等库赞松开他之后压力好像还残留在斯摩格手指上，被蜷缩起来的他的手包回进手心里。

“本来我们也准备了轮椅，但他不想用，”医生对库赞说，“所以要再等些时候才能下楼了。”

据库赞中将的副官所称，他的上司罕有的积极完成任务已经坚持了整一个月，偶尔还会接到医院打来的电话：很年轻的女声，他们便开盘下注赌库赞是否又开始追求谁了，会在第几周被对方拒绝，或者幸运一点的话进行到下一步——公认的是，库赞是个很好的家伙，但和他谈恋爱好像总差点什么。

下午时医院的那通电话又打来了。“他摔了一跤，”对面的人说，“不过我也是听别人说的，好像没控制住用了能力，正被医生骂呢。”

库赞敲门进来时时钟刚过六点，可斯摩格并没有在病房里呆着。他的白狗最终在走廊尽头的轮椅上被发现，第三本史集摊开在膝盖上，精神不太好的样子。娜蒂在电话里讲道：斯摩格在去康复室的路上摔倒了，没想到医生刚好看到他将左手变成了烟，气到一定要他用上轮椅。海兵早就听到库赞从背后靠近来，男人脚步声沉重，在空旷的走廊里听得很清晰。

“他们告诉我说，”他开口道，“你再违规就给你上海楼石臂环。”

“库赞。”

“……我说，不必要吧，”库赞继续说着，“那东西戴着就够疼了。骨头还好吗？”

石膏看起来没事，日奈画的黑色小海鸥还留在上面。库赞没等他拒绝就将轮椅调了个个推着走，似乎是想带斯摩格下楼。斯摩格用力捏着那枚小弹力球，心想：太丢脸了。但球只凹陷下去了一小点，用更大的力量回抵他的手指。

“我只是摔了一跤，”斯摩格说，“根本没必要用上这个。”

库赞用一句他们是在担心你把斯摩格接下来的所有反驳都堵了回去。在彻底天黑之前带着他们到斯摩格看了很久的那个小广场上转了一圈，果然有很多海鸥在此逗留，霸占大部分空地，朝着受伤的海兵们大声叫嚷。斯摩格最终把书合上，老老实实让库赞推着他巡视过广场中央的那棵杏树，等太阳从医院楼顶落下去。

“哎，我一直很期待这样推你出去，”库赞说，“——以后也不会有机会吧！就让我再试一试。”

好像这真的很有趣似的。斯摩格低垂着头拒绝和遇到的所有人对视，所幸库赞察觉到之后就避开了他们，让斯摩格不至于觉得自己进一步丢脸。他还保有奇怪的自尊心，在这方面格外固执。库赞原本以为斯摩格也会拒绝他搭把手，一定要自己站着上床。

“……我脸上有什么东西？”斯摩格问。库赞正半蹲在他面前准备将他抱起来，对斯摩格主动环上自己肩的手臂有些惊讶。对方并拢他的腿好一起搂着，左手托住了石膏板。

“你变轻了，”库赞犹豫了会说，“掉了很多体重。”

被抱起来之后斯摩格一直沉痛地盯着自己左臂在看，握紧拳头直到手臂肌肉颤抖起来，但中将抱他像抱一只小狗那样轻巧，依然单只手就能托住。库赞感觉到斯摩格放在自己颈后的右手似乎动了动，带来一阵酥麻触感。

你现在就要回去吗？斯摩格说。库赞？

他坐下前没想到斯摩格会爬到他身上，年轻人刚被放到床上躺着，小心地避开了那条惨白的右腿。斯摩格努力撑起上半身，右手肌肉萎缩，在搭上对方大腿时又抖了一下。库赞颇为紧张地看着斯摩格想要解开他的皮带，动作迫切但无用，他的手指还是没法抓住精细的东西。

“斯摩格？”库赞低声说。

白发海兵没有回应，男人只好抓住他的右手警告性地握了握，随后想起斯摩格可能察觉不到这点压力。库赞自己将皮带解开好看着斯摩格到底想干点什么，那头纯白色短发边露出来的耳廓圆润，在库赞注视下缓慢涨成深红。海兵这时候才想起来要征得对方同意。

“我想，试试看，”他说，“……而且这一个月我都在医院。”

库赞默不作声，那只不协调的虚软无力的手从外侧盖住他的胯部。斯摩格花了几分钟才将那根半勃的阴茎从内裤里摸出来，紧咬牙齿，好像这是件很严肃的事——库赞随即想到，严格来说这也算得上是复健，斯摩格的手指并不听从他自己的意愿，像现在就搭在库赞身上，难以松开。

“这样会让我感觉自己在勉强你。”库赞说。

“……不要说话。”

“果然很勉强，”他说，“你的手还好吗？”

白狗发出一声恼怒的喉音，但库赞看到他蜷缩起来，脚趾勾着自己小腿。年轻人柔软手心贴上他茎身，从根部撸动，几乎要碰上库赞的腹部。不用开灯也能看清斯摩格的手是怎样握住他的，拇指正好按在勃动的血管之上，突突直跳，斯摩格手之间的缝隙很快被撑满开了。

*好大……

他听见男人在头顶咕哝一句：真可爱啊你。随后头顶被人按住，大手揉乱了他的头发。斯摩格抬起手腕，试图这样来套弄库赞的阴茎，但还是太干了，他只好先舔湿自己手指再继续。于斯摩格的患手而言他口腔内的温度与库赞的体温都没有意义，他也不知道库赞比平时要热上许多，手心里都出汗。潮湿的手指试探着重新覆上茎身，在让库赞爽出前液前斯摩格又低头下去，觉得自己应该再湿一点。

他含住龟头时库赞突然抬了下膝盖，一下子抵住斯摩格上颚，顶得他想吐。斯摩格吐出来咳了两声，右手缓慢地套弄对方的勃起，手指紧紧贴在库赞阴茎上。中将小声朝他道歉，呼吸时小腹紧缩。斯摩格，库赞说，你真是……哎。斯摩格。他听着对方叫他名字的方式眼睛反酸，呜呜叫了起来，喘息着想要继续帮库赞撸出来。几分钟后他成功让那根性器变得湿漉漉的，沾满他的口水又胀大一圈，但斯摩格手臂酸麻到已经失去知觉，好像血液都流通不畅。

他想用食指抵住对方顶部，但很不顺利，库赞此时也抓着他后颈迫使他仰起头来。“我以为你很有把握呢，”库赞说，“怎么哭了？”他吸了吸鼻子又听到库赞说：要换只手吗？男人好心把他抱起来些好让斯摩格能枕着自己大腿，白狗停了一会，决定用上两只手。

病号服的袖子宽松，斯摩格就埋在自己手臂里盯着库赞，手指下露出勃涨的深色的东西。等库赞呼吸乱掉的时候他才稍微直起身，用舌头舔过冠状沟再放进嘴里，脸颊凹下去一块。他只能含住一小截，因为粘稠水声被刺激得涨红了脸，锁骨也带上红色，斯摩格想要让右手再收紧些但他已经放开了库赞，只有左手还握着。

“最好不要吞下去——”库赞说。

那双红色眼睛短暂地闭上了，斯摩格被呛了一下，下意识用手接住了自己吐出来的东西。随后这滩粘稠的奶白色液体又从白皙的手指间再次往下漏，落在斯摩格左手上。很腥膻的味道。白狗舔着自己腕骨时听见库赞转身去抽纸巾，无可奈何地对他讲其实我这一个月也是很忙的。

“上次日奈来的时候难道和你说什么了吗？”男人问道，捏着斯摩格给他擦下巴，之后是手指。

海兵移开视线。“……没有，”斯摩格哑声说，“和她又有什么关系？等一下，库赞——”

他被正面放倒在床上，左腿被库赞抓住，打开。中将低喘着气对斯摩格说：那没事了，礼尚往来而已。声音比平时更要黯哑。男人的手轻而易举地探入他病号服里，完全将他包住，因为斯摩格为自己手淫就勃起的事实笑了一声。年轻人屈起左腿想要踢开他，脚趾都蜷紧了，像几颗没熟透的水果埋进被褥里。“小心骨头，”库赞说，“你今天可是摔了一跤。”他把裤子稍微褪下来一点，在他手底下，斯摩格小腹的毛发也是纯白色的。

“嗯嗯、库赞……”

“你该不会吃醋了吧，斯摩格？”

对方呜叫一声用力推着他的手，因为在他手底下轻易高潮而感到彻底的丢脸。库赞扬起眉毛，刚想朝斯摩格展示自己手上湿漉漉一片东西时突然变了脸色。

“一个坏消息和好消息，”中将说，“你要先听哪个？”

还未聚焦的红眼睛告诉库赞他根本没在听他说话。

“——坏消息是有人要来了，你最好装睡，”库赞迅速从床上站起来，擦干净自己的手、扣上腰带，让冰层短暂覆盖上自己手掌，“好消息是你现在看起来很困。”他将斯摩格放回到被子下面，盖住对方手臂，斯摩格转过来又喊他：库赞。

手上恢复的不错。库赞说着。“我明天会再过来，一定。”

之后他就转身向门口走去。斯摩格缩回到床里，几秒后清楚地听到对方刚好将来检查的护士拦截在外面——而他竟然没听见有人走近来的脚步声。库赞好像在说他已经睡了，我等到他睡着才走的……噢，什么？要和我一起吃晚餐吗？


End file.
